Warriors Wiki/archive4
Two Browse Insides Released November 23, 2011 - The browse inside for The Forgotten Warrior and Beyond the Code can be accessed here (TFW) and here (BTC) It has been released today. 21:59, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Beyond the Code has been released November 22, 2011 - Beyond the Code, the second in the SkyClan and the Stranger Series, has been released today along with the Forgotten Warrior. 17:50, November 22, 2011 (UTC) The Forgotten Warrior has been released November 22, 2011 - The Forgotten Warrior has been released today. 17:40, November 22, 2011 (UTC) 'The Rescue' Browse Inside August 17, 2011 - The browse inside for The Rescue has been released, and can be accessed here. 00:18, July 17, 2011 (UTC) The Rescue has been released July 5, 2011 - The Rescue was released today. 3:00, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Crookedstar's Promise has been released July 5, 2011 - Crookedstar's Promise was released today. 12:27, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Warriors App' Release ' July 1, 2011 - HarperCollins Publishers has released a free Warriors Application for iPhone, iPod touch, and iPad. There are several secrets revealed via this app. Discussions are currently taking place regarding how to work this new app into our already existing articles. It can be downloaded for free here. Happy exploring! 20:53, July 1, 2011 (UTC) ''Crookedstar's Promise'' Browse Inside June 28, 2011 - The browse inside for Crookedstar's Promise has been released, and can be accessed here. 05:21, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Our Fifth Birthday! June 21, 2011 - I remember writing about our fourth birthday, and much has changed since then. Moon is our newest admin, with Misty about to become one as well. Rainlegs is a rollback, and all four projects have seen leadership changes. Overall, as the Warriors series continues to grow, so shall we, and I wish everybody best of luck for the future. 05:03, June 21, 2011 (UTC) ''Sign of the Moon'' has been released April 7th, 2011 - Sign of the Moon was released two days ago on April 5th, 2011. Nightshine 4:42, April 7, 2011 (UTC) ''Sign of the Moon'' Browse Inside The Browse Inside for Omen of the Stars #4: Sign of the Moon was released, and can be accessed here. Helix 13:01, March 31, 2011 (UTC) Warriors in 20 Languages 6th January, 2011 - Warriors books has been released in Italian; the languages in which the book series is available has now reached 20. Helix 14:53, January 6, 2011 (UTC) ''Night Whispers' Browse Inside'' 12th November, 2010 - The browse inside for Omen of the Stars #3: Night Whispers can be accessed here. Helix 19:46, November 12, 2010 (UTC) New Releases 3 August, 2010 - SkyClan's Destiny and The Heart of a Warrior have been released today! Helix 19:45, August 3, 2010 (UTC) ''The Heart of a Warrior'' Browse Inside! 30 July, 2010- The browse inside for Ravenpaw's Path #3 : The Heart of a Warrior is now up. Link. Thank You Rockshade New Browse Inside! 14 June, 2010 - The browse inside for SkyClan's Destiny is now up. Link. Please do not post spoilers until the book releases (other than name changes). Thank you, Lightning talk 10:29, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Our Fourth Birthday! June 21, 2010 - Happy Birthday, Warriors Wiki! We've come seriously far in four years, with over 1,000 articles now, we have three fantastic admins, Bramble, Insaneular, and Eulalia, and a brilliantly dedicated rollback, Sandy. We have four active content projects, and two service projects running very well, and I hope we will continue to grow, and by our fifth birthday, we would have reached 1,500 articles or maybe many more. Gray talk 07:03, June 21, 2010 (UTC) ''Battles of the Clans'' Browse Inside! May 9, 2010 - The Browse Inside for Battles of the Clans is now available here. Feel free to read it, but please take care not to post spoilers on the articles or on talk pages until the release. Thank you. --Bramble 02:43, May 10, 2010 (UTC) Two New Browse Insides :May 29, 2009 - The browse insides for Code of the Clans and Return to the Clans are now up on the Canadian HarperCollins website. Here are the links: RttC and CotCAnd remember that spoilers run rampant in this territory. --Bramble My Realm 23:30, 29 May 2009 (UTC) Brightspirit's Mercy :April 29, 2009 - A new short story has been added to the Official Site, entitled "Brightspirit's Mercy". You can download it here.––[[User:Eulalia459678|'Σulãlíã']][[User talk:Eulalia459678|'459']] 22:11, 29 April 2009 (UTC) Two New Book Titles! :March 02, 2009 - Hi everyone, and sorry for the lack of news updates lately. I'll try to make up for it with the names of two new books: Clan in Need and Shattered Peace. Both are Warriors mangas, and will be written by James Barry, under the name Erin Hunter. All this found on Erin Hunter's page in the Library of Congress' catalog. Eulalia Escape From the Forest Browse Inside :December 09, 2008 - The Escape From the Forest browse inside is now up on the Harper Collins website, and can be found here. As usual, beware of spoilers. Thanks to Hawktail for showing me this! Eulalia Long Shadows Browse Inside :November 13, 2008 - Sorry about the delay in putting this up, I've been busy lately. The Harper Collins Browse Inside of Long Shadows is now up, and can be accessed here. As usual, beware of spoilers, as they run rampant when you search for the right thing ;) Once again, thanks to Bramble for bringing this to my attention. Eulalia ''Fading Echoes'' Browse Inside! March 5 2010 - The Browse Inside for Fading Echoes is now up, here. Feel free to read it if you like. However, please don't post any spoilers revealed in the Browse Inside until the book actually releases. (Other than name changes) Thank you. insaneular Talk 21:42, March 5, 2010 (UTC) ''Hollyleaf's Story'' has been released 13 March, 2012 - Hollyleaf's Story has been released, today, in e-book format. 21:51, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Category: Warriors Wiki